


Standing Ground

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo finally gains the confidence to confront Byakuya about his attitude towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



**Set after the Soul Society arc, but prior to the events of the Hueco Mundo arc. All characters belong to Tite Kubo.**  

**For the beautiful Madi. Happy belated birthday!! ♥ ♥ ♥**

* * *

 

The world was quiet, as the moon continue to rise to its peak in the night sky. Ichigo wasn’t sure why he was going the direction he was going. Blame it on the conversation with the vice captains at dinner, or perhaps it was the sake that accompanied the conversation, that was all the encouragement he needed as he made his way down the silent path towards the Kuchiki estate. As he pushed through the gate, he examined the night-blooming jasmine in the garden, and tried to work up his nerve to find the one he was looking for.

“Kurosaki Ichigo. Are you lost?” The deep timbre of the one speaking made Ichigo stop in his tracks.

He turned on his heel, and glanced behind him. “No, I’m not lost.” He met the slate-colored eyes that belonged to the person he was hoping to see.

“What are you doing here, then?” Kuchiki Byakuya asked, keeping still. He was dressed in a long robe, the kenseikan removed from his hair. “If you are looking for Abarai, he is not here. He is back at the barracks. Or, he may still be out drinking. If you are looking for Rukia, she is probably by his side as well.” Byakuya turned his head, and began to walk back towards where he came from.

“Perhaps I was looking for you.” Ichigo bit his bottom lip, as the man gave pause in his retreat. “Is that so surprising, Kuchiki-taichou?”

The dark brunette stayed in his place, then began to walk once more. “If you wish to speak to me, then you may follow.” He walked across the wood flooring, and slid a shoji screen open.

Ichigo followed him in, taking a quick look around. He wasn’t sure if this was the taichou’s bedroom, but it was some sort of bedroom. There were a few candles burning, illuminating the room with a soft glow, the moonlight streaming in through the open screen. Ichigo took off his sandals, and slid the door closed without being asked, staying by the door.

“Say what you want, Kurosaki. I would like to get back to bed, if it’s all the same to you.” Byakuya stood near the bed.

Snorting, Ichigo shook his head. “As if you would take me to your bedroom. I’m not dumb, Byakuya.” The glare he got from the other man made him bow his head. “Kuchiki-taichou. Gomen.”

“Perhaps not, but perhaps I did. What does it matter? What matters is you are stalling. Why are you stalling, Kurosaki?”

The orange haired teen closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Walking over towards where the slightly shorter man stood, Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, and looked into Byakuya’s grey eyes. “Why don’t you like me? What have I ever done to you to make it seem like I’m the worst person to be around?”

“What?” Byakuya asked, blinking a few times, clearly confused by the questions Ichigo had asked. Seeing that gave a glimmer of hope to the substitute shinigami, but wasn’t about to jump into something without being completely sure. “I’m not sure I understand your question, Kurosaki.”

“Quit calling me that.” Ichigo said, stepping closer to him. He could hear the older man’s breath pick up, just _barely_ , but he heard it. “There’s no reason to keep addressing me so formally. If you brought me into your bedroom, and I followed you willingly, rather than trying to stand outside to talk to you, I think I’ve earned the right to hear you say my name.”

“Kurosaki, if you think-”

“Enough.” Ichigo’s toes were mere centimeters away from being on top of Byakuya’s toes. “Just answer the question. What have I done to make you treat me the way you do?”

There was another soft hitch in Byakuya’s breathing, and if Ichigo hadn’t been paying close attention to the man’s body language, he would have missed it. “The reason I do not find you to be of any use is that you are merely a human. You only possess the power because of Rukia. You would not have been made aware of it without her sacrifice.”

“And yet, you took that away from me, it returned to her, and I still have the power of a shinigami. I don’t think that’s it, Kuchiki-taichou. I think there’s something more there.” Ichigo was practically on top of him, and he knew the more he inched closer to him, the closer the brunette would be to the bed. It would only be a few more steps before Byakuya was seated on the bed, and he relished the thought.

Byakuya moved backwards, just as Ichigo had anticipated, and was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. He could see the quick realization cross those grey eyes. Ichigo reached down, and pulled Byakuya back up, holding onto his upper arms to do so. The relief was tangible, coming off of Byakuya, until the older man realized that Ichigo wasn’t letting go of his arms.

“You may let me go now, Kurosaki.” Byakuya’s eyes slid to the side, acknowledging Ichigo’s hands.

“Has a man ever touched you before, Byakuya?” Ichigo decided if the man wasn’t going to do as he requested, he was going to be bold and address him by his formal name. His hands began to slip down his arms gently, surprised at how soft the fabric of his robe was. His auburn eyes locked onto his grey eyes, and could see the normal wall that was there start to crumble down.

“You do not have permission to be so formal with me, Kurosa-”

His hands wrapped around both of Byakuya’s, pleased to feel that they were on the tad bit clammy side. He knew his stomach was twisting itself in knots, the terror of what he was doing racing throughout his body, but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to. He knew with just a few more pushes, this man would finally accept and recognize just why Ichigo was here.

Palms touched together, as Byakuya did not struggle to pull away. “Admit to me the reason why you always treat me so coldly, then I’ll do as you ask. But you gotta tell me the truth, because we both know why you do it.” He kept his fingers locked with Byakuya’s, his eyes not wavering.

“No, a man has never touched me before.” Byakuya answered the question Ichigo wasn’t expecting an answer to, but confirmed what he had assumed. “The only touch I have known is Hisana.”

Ichigo gave his hands a gentle squeeze, knowing just how painful it must be for the man to admit. “She’s been gone a long time, hasn’t she.”

“Hai.” Byakuya nodded, and glanced away from Ichigo. He was about to make a comment, but then felt the soft squeeze of Byakuya’s hand against his own, the reserved man mimicking what Ichigo had just done. “Kurosaki, I-”

“I’m begging you, please stop calling me that.” Ichigo spoke quietly. He pressed his forehead against Byakuya’s, thankful that the man had yet to push him away, but he knew that he was probably on borrowed time. Once the man registered what was happening, Ichigo knew he was a goner. “Why can’t you just call me by my name?” He whispered, closing his eyes, feeling defeat wash over him.

Byakuya’s breath tickled his upper lip, as Ichigo parted his lips naturally with a soft sigh. “Ichigo…”

Hearing his name, without any of the added decorum was Ichigo’s undoing. He found Byakuya’s lips instantly, their lips connecting without hesitation from either man. Ichigo felt Byakuya’s lips respond to his, as their kiss began with a simple tenderness. He could feel the pressure increasing on his hands, as Byakuya’s hands tightened naturally around Ichigo’s. He wanted to let go, wanted to wrap his arms around the stoic man, but wasn’t about to break their bond for fear of it ending. Their lips kept brushing against each other with soft kisses, no real urgency present.

Ichigo pulled back, and felt Byakuya try to capture his lips. A smile began to blossom on his face, as he allowed Byakuya’s lips to brush against his once more. Satisfied that the man wasn’t going to kill him for what he had just done, he pulled back again, but kept his forehead pressed against Byakuya’s. “Was that so difficult?” He asked, gently releasing the grip he had on Byakuya’s hands.

The quiet taichou gave no verbal answer, but gave a small shake of his head. Ichigo took what he could get, and slid an arm around Byakuya’s waist. “Do you wish for me to leave now?”

“No.” Byakuya shook his head once more. “Unless there is someplace you need to be?”

“I wanted to be here tonight.” Ichigo admitted, his palms beginning to sweat a little. “We don’t have to do anything…”

Byakuya stepped back, and pulled off his robe. Ichigo stared at the man’s naked body, feeling the heat begin to course through him. Never did he think that this man would be naked under his robe, nor did he expect him to share something so intimate with him so quickly. He thought he would probably be in his shinigami uniform, just as he was, and to see the man’s beautiful nakedness was making him slightly weak in the knees. Byakuya pulled the sheets of the bed back, and slid in, leaving space for Ichigo.

“Leave all but one candle burning.” Byakuya requested, as he laid down on the bed.

Stunned into silence, Ichigo moved instinctually, blowing out all the candles, except for the one closest to the bed. “Should I…?” He didn’t know if he should assume that it was okay to disrobe, just as Byakuya had done. It was one thing for the older man to present himself in such a fashion in his own bedroom, but Ichigo knew he was a guest.

“Yes.” Byakuya said, propped up on an elbow, watching Ichigo with wandering eyes.

Wishing the confidence he had only a few minutes would return quickly, Ichigo untied his belt, and pulled off his kimono. The hakama were easy to take off, as was the underwear that he was wearing. He heard Byakuya inhale sharply, as he stood next to the bed, naked. Knowing it would be silly to cover himself, Ichigo stood straight, allowing the man to look at his body, just as he had done for him.

“Breathtaking,” Byakuya said, his eyes settling on Ichigo’s arousal. “Do you plan on standing there, or…?”

Ichigo sat on the bed, and adjusted himself to be laying on his side. He saw that Byakuya was still perched up on his elbow, looking at him. “Will you tell me why you you don’t like me now?”

He moved closer to the man, his hand settling on Byakuya’s hip bone. He felt no resistance from him, pleased at how much progress the two of them were making.

“Only if you will kiss me once more.” Byakuya’s grey eyes shone in the soft light with an unspoken desire lingering there.

“If I kiss you, will you then answer my question, Byakuya?” He enjoyed how good it felt to say the man’s first name, and could see the acceptance in his grey eyes of him using that name.

He slipped a leg between Byakuya’s legs, making himself more comfortable, as Byakuya sank back onto the pillows. Bending his neck slightly, Ichigo parted his lips, as Byakuya did the same in preparation for their lips to meet. As their kiss began softly, Ichigo slid the hand that was on Byakuya’s waist to be behind his back, pressing his lips harder against his. Ichigo heard Byakuya groan softly, as their lips alternated between soft and hard kisses. Ichigo wanted to taste the other man’s mouth, but wasn’t sure how to express it without stopping their kisses. He could feel how aroused Byakuya was, and decided to give the man a gentle nudge with his knee.

Byakuya’s mouth dropped open with a soft moan, giving Ichigo the access he so desperately wanted. He pushed his tongue into Byakuya’s mouth with a gentle hesitation, prepared to back off if the man did not wish for him to be in there. But once their tongues bumped against each other unceremoniously, Byakuya pushed back against Ichigo’s knee, making the substitute shinigami realize he had done the right thing. The tip of his tongue rubbed against Byakuya’s, the stoic taichou moaning softly with each gentle stroke of his tongue. Ichigo was slowly running out of breath, and with a soft flick of his tongue against Byakuya’s, he pulled away with ease. He made sure to brush with lips against Byakuya’s, ending their passionate kiss with a soft kiss.

Both breathed irregularly, trying to regain their composure. “I am attracted to you,” Byakuya spoke softly. “I have been since we met. That is why I am the way I am around you. I do not know how to be any other way, except to push you away.”

“But why?” Ichigo asked. He removed his knee from being between Byakuya’s legs, and laid on his side, as Byakuya laid on his back. The arm that had been behind his back was now pushing strands of hair off of Byakuya’s face, situating them to be behind his ear. He saw Byakuya’s eyes close the moment his hand began to touch his hair, so he continued to do so. “Is it because I am a man?”

“No.” Byakuya’s eyes opened, the slate-grey eyes now a deeper shade of grey. Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat, as their eyes locked. “It is because you are who you are, Ichigo.”

“A human.” Ichigo knew just what he meant. There was a small nod of acknowledgement, as Ichigo’s hand cupped Byakuya’s face. “Then, why am I here right now? What changed?”

His fingers began to brush against Byakuya’s lips, the taichou kissing each fingertip lightly. “Because I knew I could no longer fight it. You came and sought me out.”

“You could have turned me away.” Ichigo said, moaning softly, as Byakuya took one of his fingers into his mouth and began to suck on it gently. “I would have understood, but I was prepared to fight with you tonight. Nnngh...Byakuya, quit it.” He pulled his finger out of his mouth, panting softly.

“Have you been with a man before, Ichigo?”

“No.” Ichigo admitted, knowing it wouldn’t have helped matters to have lied to the man. “I have never been with a man. Nor a woman, either.”

“Then, why are you attracted to me?” Byakuya asked, resuming his soft kisses on the tips of Ichigo’s fingers, whose hand had somehow made it back to his lips.

“Who wouldn’t be attracted to you?” Ichigo moaned softly, watching with interest as Byakuya’s tongue darted out, licking each fingertip with a gentle flick of his tongue. He pulled his fingers away, and latched his lips over Byakuya’s, wanting to feel that tongue against his own.

Ichigo slid his tongue against the top of Byakuya’s, enjoying the pleasurable sounds the man was making each time he did so. He let the tip of his tongue slide against the roof of Byakuya’s mouth, and felt the man’s arm wrap around his body, pulling him closer. Ichigo was pleased with that reaction, his tongue lapping at Byakuya’s tongue. He gave pause, as the tip of Byakuya’s tongue moved against the roof of his own mouth. He groaned low, not realizing how good it had felt to the other man, until it had been done to him.

Their kiss broke off, both panting softly. “Tell me how far you want this to go,” Ichigo murmured, as he brushed his nose against Byakuya’s. “If you don’t, I may go too far, and I don’t want to do that.”

“I want what you want, Ichigo.”

The two looked into each other’s eyes, a silent understanding passing between the two of them. “What I want is to taste you more.” He licked his lips, never growing tired of hearing the taichou use his name so freely.

“Then, kiss me more.” Byakuya said, leaning forward.

“No. That isn’t where I want to taste you.” Ichigo said, pulling away teasingly. He heard Byakuya moan low, as the man understood what he was saying. “Do you object?”

“I said I wanted what you wanted, did I not?” Byakuya asked.

That was enough for the substitute shinigami. He began to kiss a trail down the expanse of his chest, smiling as Byakuya arched up into each kiss. His skin was so smooth, allowing Ichigo’s lips to glide across it with ease. He wanted to memorize every small crease of his body, unsure if the man would ever let him do this again. As he approached his lower stomach, he inhaled deeply, savoring the musky scent that belonged to him.

“Did Hisana ever do this for you?” Ichigo wondered aloud, not realizing he had spoken, as he slid down further.

“No.” Byakuya whispered, his hands balled into fists against the bed. “I would not allow her to.”

Ichigo looked up, and took Byakuya’s left hand, and placed it on the top of his head. “Use your hand to tell me if you want me to stop what I’m doing. Or, use it to show you’re enjoying it.” His tongue darted out, flicking against the glistening crown. He groaned low as the pre-cum hit the tip of his tongue, the salty taste unlike anything Ichigo had tasted before. He felt Byakuya’s fingers begin to comb through his hair, finding the right spot to hold on to him.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo began to suck experimentally on the crown, moaning low as he felt Byakuya’s fingers tighten on his scalp. He glanced up, and saw Byakuya’s mouth opened in a silent moan, his eyes closed in concentration. Ichigo covered the tip with his lips, as his tongue began to flick against the slit. Byakuya let out a low moan, as his hips pushed forward. Ichigo smirked, continuing to flick his tongue in the same manner, as Byakuya kept up his low, wanton moans. Feeling like the man had had enough of the teasing, he began to slip his mouth down, swallowing the man’s girth. His tongue rubbed against the hot flesh, as his nose landed into the black kinky curls at the base of Byakuya’s cock. He began to suck on him gently, salivating at the saltiness of the man’s skin. He felt Byakuya’s right hand join his left, as he began to move Ichigo’s head. The orange-haired teen relinquished control to him, letting him guide him as he see fit. He sucked harder, bobbing his head. He reached up and began to cup Byakuya’s sac gently, rubbing his thumb across the folds of skin.

“Ichigo…” Byakuya half-moaned, half-groaned the teen’s name. “That feels incredible.”

He rubbed his thumb more, as he gave his sac a gentle squeeze. He could feel Byakuya begin to throb in his mouth, and knew that the man was close to his release. Bobbing his head faster, he began to deepthroat him, loving how good the man’s cock felt in his mouth. He felt his grip begin to change on his head, trying to pull Ichigo’s head up. He kept rubbing his tongue along the man’s girth, as he sucked on his harder, refusing to go where Byakuya’s hands were trying to pull him.

“I’m….I’m going to….” Byakuya begged, no longer pulling on Ichigo’s hair.

Pleased that the taichou had accepted what Ichigo wanted to do, he continued with gusto to suck on him harder. His fingers gave one more gentle squeeze to his sac, and soon the warm liquid of Byakuya’s release began to coat the back of Ichigo’s throat. He began to swallow it down, moaning low after each soft gulp. He felt the fingers that were in his hair go slack, as Byakuya began to soften in his mouth.

Pulling back, Ichigo began to lick the man clean. “Did you enjoy that, Byakuya?” He asked, licking up some that had spilled past his lips, and had dribbled down towards the soft folds of skin. His tongue brushed against his sac gently, knowing that any more would probably cause the man to pass out on him.

“Yes.” He looked up, and saw the satiated look on his face. “Ichigo, I want you to take me.”

Afraid he hadn’t heard the man correctly, Ichigo stared up at him. “What did you just ask?”

“Have you become deaf?” Byakuya wore a playful smirk on his lips. “I said that I want you to take me.”

“I need to prep you.” Ichigo said, remembering a conversation he had heard in the locker rooms one day. He spread Byakuya’s legs apart, pleased that he hadn’t moved himself up yet. His tongue darted out, licking at the soft flesh of Byakuya’s entrance. He heard the man make a noise he had not made yet, surprising Ichigo. His tongue lapped more against the softness, poking his tongue into the man’s body with much resistance. He pulled back, and looked up at Byakuya. “You need to relax for me, or this won’t work.”

“H-Hai,” Byakuya said, the tension in his body going away completely.

“Much better.” Ichigo pushed his tongue back into the small opening, and felt it slip in with more ease this go around. He gave a few swirls, wanting to leave as much saliva there as he could. He could feel Byakuya began to squirm, trying to pull away from the weird intrusion. Ichigo pulled his head back, and began to lick his left index and middle finger. “Now, if this hurts, just say so. No need to be in any pain.”

He slipped his index finger into him slowly, groaning low as he felt how tight Byakuya was. The stoic taichou let out a loud moan, as his legs spread apart more. Going slow, Ichigo pushed his finger in further. He moved himself up, wanting to be closer to Byakuya’s face, as he worked his finger inside of him slowly.

Ichigo spoke softly into his ear, as he rolled his finger around inside the tight channel. “Would you like to taste yourself, Byakuya?”

“Nnngh…” Byakuya tossed his head back, as Ichigo began to add his second finger. Taking that as a yes, he pressed his lips against Byakuya’s, and began to kiss him. Byakuya’s lips parted for him almost immediately, allowing Ichigo to brush his tongue against Byakuya’s. He heard him moan low, no doubt tasting himself on Ichigo’s tongue. He began to scissor his fingers gently, pleased with how his kiss was distracting Byakuya, allowing him to prep him with ease.

He pushed his fingers deeper into him, and curled his middle finger, hoping to find the man’s sweet spot with ease. The intense kiss they had been sharing stopped as Byakuya tossed his head back with a high pitched moan.

“Gotcha,” Ichigo whispered, as he pushed his finger against the spot once more. Byakuya was beginning to writhe in his arms, bucking his hips to push Ichigo’s finger back into that spot. “Did that feel good, Byakuya?”

A sharp nod of his head was all Ichigo received, as Byakuya’s moans continued to climb in pitch. He pulled his fingers out, feeling like the man was prepared enough to receive him. Byakuya whimpered softly, his face falling towards his. Ichigo brushed his lips against his, wanting the man to know that it was far from over. Byakuya kissed him back gently, adjusting his body to be more towards the center of the bed.

Wiping his hand off on the side of the bed, Ichigo moved to be between Byakuya’s legs. With his clean hand, he began to lick it, and rubbed the saliva against his own cock. Grey eyes watched him with fascination, Byakuya’s mouth going slack as Ichigo began to moan low. He knew just how enticing he must look to the man, and knew that if he didn’t hurry up and coat himself, he may just jerk off and come on Byakuya’s chest.

He placed himself at Byakuya’s entrance, and looked into the man’s eyes. Another silent agreement passed between the two of them, as Ichigo pushed the tip of his cock into him. Byakuya leaned his head back with a silent moan, exposing his neck to Ichigo. Waiting until he was all the way inside of Byakuya’s warmth, he moved his body so that he could kiss the base of Byakuya’s neck gently. He could feel the tightness decreasing, as Byakuya slowly adjusted to his girth buried deep inside of him. His lips lingered at the hollow of his throat, wanting to move his hips but didn’t want to move until he knew Byakuya was ready.

“I’m going to move now,” Ichigo spoke softly against his neck. He felt Byakuya’s arms surround him, holding him close to his body. Hoping that was all that he needed, Ichigo began to roll his hips slowly, pulling himself out just a bit before pushing back into Byakuya’s body.

They began slow, each gentle thrust a sweet victory for the substitute shinigami. He lifted himself up on his hands, wanting to watch each expression on Byakuya’s face, whose eyes were still closed in rapture. As he began to thrusts deeper into the man’s body, Byakuya’s eyes opened and stared into his own auburn eyes. Ichigo could feel his breath leave his body, as he was caught in that intense gaze. Bucking his hips harder, he struck the man’s sweet spot dead on, earning him a loud scream from Byakuya.

Balancing himself on one hand, Ichigo reached between their bodies, and wrapped around Byakuya’s hard cock. He began to stroke him in alternate movements to his hips, wanting the man to experience the greatest pleasure. He reveled each moan that passed from Byakuya’s lips, pleased to know it was him that was making the man make those noises. He felt him begin to throb against his palm, as he stroked him faster, pounding into him without restraining himself. He could feel the tightness increase around his cock, and soon it became suffocating as Byakuya’s release began to spill over his hand. Moaning loud, Ichigo let himself go, coming only seconds after the man beneath him had, slamming hard into his body, stilling his hips as Byakuya’s body milked him of his release.

He let go of Byakuya’s softening cock with ease, as he slowly slipped out of his body. Collapsing on the bed next to him, Ichigo panted softly as Byakuya’s face pressed against his neck. “Thank you, Ichigo.” Byakuya’s soft voice sent a shiver through Ichigo’s body.

“For what?” He panted softly, holding the older man close. “Don’t know if you should be the one thanking. I feel like I should be the one to say that to you.”

A rare sound came from Byakuya, surprising the hell out of Ichigo. A soft laugh resonated throughout the space around them. “How about we both say it?”

“Fair enough.” Ichigo grinned, kissing Byakuya one more time, before fallling back against the pillows. “Can I sleep here for a little bit? I won’t be here in the morning. I don’t want to cause any problems.”

Byakuya looked up at him, and shook his head. “There will be no problems. Stay and have breakfast with me?”

“Mmmm...depends on what’s on the menu.” Ichigo said, pleased that the man wasn’t pushing him out of his bed, which is what he had been afraid of.

“What would you like?” Byakuya asked.

“You?” Ichigo asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

A slight blush appeared on Byakuya’s cheeks. “I suppose that could be allowed. Anything else?”

“No. I just want you.” Ichigo said, snuggling closer to the man. “Thank you for finally admitting why you didn’t like me.”

Byakuya snorted, and shook his head. “I would say it was quite the opposite, Ichigo.”

“I know, but I still wanted to say it.” Ichigo said. He turned over, and blew out the last candle, leaving on the muted moonlight to be the only source of light in the room. “Sweet dreams, Byakuya.”  
A soft, content sigh came from the man in his arms. “And to you, Ichigo.”

The two fell asleep, smiles plastered on both of their faces.

 ***

* * *

 

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!


End file.
